Pontius Pilate
by Astarte's Rapture
Summary: He unwillingly sent the prisoner to the cross . . . a pondering on a governor's thoughts. Please review.


AN: I do not like structured poetry . . . yet I have written a poem with an actual rhyme scheme. Criticism desired, but flames are not welcomed unless delivered maturely and cleanly. Please, do review if you read this, even if it is a few simple words of advice. I will try my best to return the review on two of your works, assuming I have knowledge of the subject.

* * *

**_Pontius Pilate_**

_-_

**_Since he hath no blood lineage of we; _**

**_Bind him to the beam - slay him at once! _**

**_For neither King nor prophet clout _**

**_Will spare him from yonder tree!_**

**_- _**

_Beyond the mirage of devil tongues and grins, _

_The buzzing-stinging-biting of their words _

_Haunt the cavern hollows of my eardrums; _

_Thump-thump-thumping unholy demands within_

_- _

_That this thumb cast the fleshy shell to South's midst _

_¡Oh how the roles of slave and master grimace and writhe! _

_From one pedestal social status of grandeur repute, _

_To a fractured branch tormented within a drunken mist._

_- _

_What am I to do within this soaked arena, lover? _

_Thee, my pillar of salt flanking my just hip- _

_So lovely and firm as the grand cedar tree – _

_Cloaked in prestige lest thy complexion uncover._

_- _

_And bathed in the glory of Roman honor and renown, _

_Thy body hath been dipped in the golden dust of Earth, _

_But lo,' my cherubic saint, thy fretting irises betray _

_The musky sweat upon a slayer's olive crown._

_- _

_And lo' the lungs doth not expand in fluent motion! _

_The pinky muscle swells as the desert delusion _

_Whilst tissues constrict beneath the rays of trial, _

_And ebbs with the tender tides of dulled emotion._

_- _

_But what misdeed hath this skeletal core – _

_His ribs shred asunder from the lion's tails _

_And naked form drenched in amethyst dye _

_Hath condemned Him to verve no more?_

_- _

_Broken body, spare to me thy words! _

_Art thou the crowned Judean king of old _

_Who, yet hunches as the Nile's bestial creature _

_Held captive to illusive shackles and swords?_

_- _

_And no fiery charge thee bring unto me! _

_¡Woe! Whilst thou not defend thyself before men? _

_Spare me! Release this fragment from ritual anguish _

_Oh! Save me from the masses' cross decree!_

_- _

_Whom shall I give thee in place of the mute! _

**_Barabbas! He who hath slain woman and babe! _**

**_Unchain the fiend amongst Jerusalem's walls; _**

**_Purge the righteous soul and gift us the brute!_**

**_- _**

_What hath thee wrongly acted, Saliva Crested One? _

_The stains of diminished souls do not blemish thee, _

_And thy hands art not covered in callous greed, _

_Yet, our two worlds are unweaving – coming undone._

_- _

_And thy eyes devour my own trembling stare _

_Whilst my dear lady spares me her urgent plea: _

**_Release He who is without the faults of man _**

**_That such dreary dreams may loosen their snare._**

**_- _**

_But, my hands art in the same shackles, _

_And they burn! Oh! How they burn my heart _

_In tiny perspiration droplets of clover dew _

_As our anxiety emerges amidst this pit of jackals._

_- _

_The heathen cloak that bears thy bloody marks _

_Shames we men appointed to judge thee false, _

_And that rosebush crown that slices thy brow _

_Is testament to our sinful souls so viciously stark._

_- _

_I find with thee no basis of charge to condemn; _

_To sentence thee to such a savage demise of spread arms. _

_But woe! Though I confess to them thy innocence _

_They plea-demand-urge that I thy blood spend!_

_- _

_Oh forgive me – pardon such a wrongful man _

_Who believes thy tongue, yet flogs thy body, _

_For those who descry Caesar's loyal name _

_Plague my midnights with scarlet sands. _

_-_

_And lo' we stand together before Stone Pavement _

_Gabbatha! Gabbatha! chant the walls our names and fates _

_Now, the sixth hour wanes amidst the roaring crowd _

_And I offer them thee, a king, as my sacrificial payment._

_- _

_Oh how the pupils protest such an offering before the bowl! _

_The vessel of tainted water that I dip my trembling palms within _

_Kisses the dirt as it swirls like the King's blood soon will _

_Be spilt before their eyes, for I, a governor, hath paid their toll!_

_- _

_I am innocent of this man's noble blood! _

_The responsibility, I gift into thy wicked hands! _

**_Let the blood soak us for generations of Abraham, _**

**_And our children drown in this guilty flood!_**

**_- _**

_Behold, the deed is finished, and thee hath been stolen! _

_Thy life I freely gave to man, and I can only weakly gaze_

_As thy form bares the cross along the streets I cherished, _

_Yet its' dusts are forever splattered from a whip sun-swollen._

_- _

_And she doth not enter my chamber any eves longer . . . _

_But weeps golden tears of Aphrodite within her rooms _

_For the man she worshiped within daydreams and whispers, _

_While with accusing eyes wishes his will were stronger._

_- _

_But, alas, thy soul will hang upon that timber block _

_And I will mourn the feeble spirit of human man _

_That hath not the faith to free the blameless lamb - _

_A king dying with the hourly crows of the stanch cock._

_- _

_And they inquire which title I shall slur thy name . . . _

_Behead thee ever more! Demean thy nature and few spoken words! _

_But nay will I obey such requests from the devil men! _

_And **Jesus Of Nazareth, The King Of The Jews** shall it exclaim!_

_- _

**_But he hath only claimed to be such a king, one only lying! _**

_Thee lowly men demand that my words be swallowed whole, _

_But nay once more, and never again shall I deny what my heart utters! _

_I have written what I have written – the title of the God-Man King!_


End file.
